The Nature of Stars
by sakura-dream
Summary: What would it be like, growing up Sirius Black, in a family of purebloods to suddenly be disowned by your family and wind up friends with the most unlikely people? SiriusRemus JamesLily appearances from Regulus, Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa, And Severus
1. Chasing Sirius

I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not cool enough.

Eventually this story will become slash, Sirius/Remus James/Lily Peter will have a personality, Regulus will actually exist, Severus won't just be a cranky bastard, and there will be guest appearances from Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius, and Andromeda. I just figured that, well, what would it be like, to be Sirius Black? Born into a family that tells you you're superior to all other wizards and then somewhere along the way you are disowned by your family and make friends with three of the most unlikely people. And since I could find any fics, I figured "Aw hell, I'll just write my own." And Ta-da!

Long enough intro. Lets kick things off eh?

Chasing Sirius

Strong but slender fingers wound long ebony locks delicately, piling her hair in ringlets and fastening them together with a glittering gold comb. Adrienne Black watched her reflection steadily, keeping bronze eyes on the woman pulling up her hair as she glossed her lips expertly.

Finishing the task, Isabella leaned forward and whispered politely, "Mistress, they've arrived. Altair is opening the gates for their coach as we speak." "Very good Isabella," the woman announced. She rose to her feet, fastening the clasp on her other dangling earring before waving her hand in a dismissive gesture, not even bothering to look up.

Her blond head nodded and she bowed respectfully before stepping out of the room. "Isabella" The woman called sternly, drawing the servant girl back in. "Yes Mi'lady?" The servant froze, waiting for her next command. Adrienne stood, fastening copper colored dress robes around her slim waist as she spoke.

"Where are my sons?"

Mentally sighing, Isabella responded resignedly, just barely restraining a sigh. "I will go check on them Mi'lady." The Mistress of the house turned her attention to her shoes "Well see to it then."

Isabella hurried up the dark corridor, past the numerous hanging portraits and statues that decorated the hall nearly tripping on the family's cat as it scurried away from the sudden noise. She brushed past several house elves, putting together last minute touches for the arriving guests. Rounding the corner in long strides, she lifted her robes with one hand and flung her blond braid behind her with the other, reaching the door with a huff and flinging it open.

Inside stood a boy of about ten years in front of a full-length mirror anxiously straightening black robes and smoothing his dark hair.

However, through the open door to the adjoining room, the older boy looked much like he had woken just moments ago. Shoulder length hair a tangled mess and still in pajamas, eleven-year-old Sirius Black flashed an award-winning smile at the flustered nanny.

"Good morning Isabel" he yawned, rubbing his eyes with one hand as he slowly padded over.

Rolling her eyes Isabella sighed heavily, focusing on the younger of the two, "Oh Master Regulus, thank goodness for small miracles. You're almost ready?" She asked, reaching out a hand and straightening his part for him. He nodded and smiled, revealing a gaze identical to his mother's. "I am now, though Sirius laid right back down after you woke us. Are they here yet?" "Yes Little Master. They're coming through the gate right now. Your mother is almost ready herself and your father is downstairs already."

Turning her attention to the boy currently throwing his robes on, she looked over her shoulder at Regulus, sensing his next question before the words could leave his mouth. "Yes Master Regulus, you may go down to join him." Regulus smiled briefly "Thank you Isabella." He acknowledged, then nodded and headed down the stairs.

"Thank you Isabella" Sirius squeaked, mocking his younger brother.

Isabella glared, fastening the boy's dark dress robes and grabbing a nearby comb. This boy was going to make her old before her time- she just knew it. She already looked far older than her 35 years, goodness knows how old she'd look by the time Sirius was grown. _If I live that long_ she mused. "Sirius! Honestly. Your cousins are to be here at any moment and you are a complete mess!"

The boy heaved an overdramatic sigh, shoulders sagging. "Here it comes." He mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"If you weren't running so late then I'd have **time **to give you the usual lecture, but since you don't even have the decency to get up…." She trailed off, knowing all too well the futility of this argument. Even the boy's mother couldn't win some of these arguments. "And what on earth are we going to do with your hair!" She exclaimed. "We wouldn't have to worry about it if you'd just-"

"No-" Sirius drawled. "We are **not** cutting my hair. Ever. Period. I like it long."

He smirked, knowing that it would just vex the girl further. Feeling a sudden pang of remorse he opened his mouth, "I'm sorry Isabel. I didn't mean to make so much trouble for you." It flew out before he realized he was apologizing. To show her he was sincere, he let her tie his hair back. It was a motherly gesture, and one he knew she enjoyed; Sirius had always felt close to his old nanny. She had practically raised he and his brother; and though Regulus may keep her at an informal distance now, Sirius found it impossible to look down upon someone as kind as Isabel. Brushing his hair back tenderly, Isabella couldn't help but smile.

Sirius certainly was different than the rest of his family.

Living with the Blacks was not unbearable, but there were mannerisms to be learned, a aura of submission to be adopted. They were definitely proud, and Sirius was no exception, and even though she may not know exactly **how** he was so different, Isabella could see it in his vivacious blue eyes. There was something there that none of the other Blacks had.

"There we are, all finished." Isabella nodded, taking in the sight of the boy. "Your shirt's wrinkled" She noted with disapproval, "but it will have to do. Now hurry on downstairs or your mother'll have your head"

Sirius nodded eagerly and ran out the door, poking his head back in the doorway a second later. "I don't look that much like a house elf" He said indignantly, and stuck out his tongue. "You will when I'm through with you if you don't get downstairs" The woman half teased, ushering him out. "Now go!"

"Thanks Isabel!" The boy exclaimed, before bounding down the stairs to meet his newly arrived cousins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Pureblood

Again, me not owning, and eternal love for reviewers!

-

Purebloods

-

"You will be starting at Hogwarts next week correct?" The question was sharp, concise, and to the point. "Yes Aunt Ellodora." Sirius answered obediently. It was the fifth time he'd been asked in the past ten minutes and the boy was already bored. His aunt sipped her drink delicately as Sirius was nearly bumped into by a tray bearing house elf.

"Very good. The Malfoy boy will be starting there as well. Perhaps you two will become friends." _If by friends you mean acquainted out of necessity, then yes_, he thought bitterly. _God if only Andromeda was here._ She was his favorite cousin, the only one he could really talk to, and he couldn't figure out for the life of him where the girl was. He had meant to ask his father, but before the question could leak out the man leaned down and whispered harshly, "Do not ask about Andromeda to anyone. Understand?"

There was a dangerous edge to his father's voice, and all Sirius managed was to nod dumbly.

So by default, he was stuck with Narcissa's pointed jealousy that he was starting school a full year before her, Bellatrix's excited rambling about finally meeting "like-minded wizards" and Regulus's…..

_Perfection. _His mind supplied. Though he convinced himself that it wasn't important. What **was** important was that Sirius would finally have a chance to prove himself. He could finally show his family that he was worthy of being the Black heir.

"….And of course you'll do wonderfully in Slytherin-" his aunt continued, completely unaware that Sirius hadn't heard a word had been saying but was nodding regardless.

"Everyone who's anyone is in Slytherin, and there hasn't been a Black yet that wasn't hand picked for the house." Sirius barely managed to contain a sigh. Every conversation was the same. Slytherin this. Slytherin that. The pride surrounding the whole thing was inescapable. It was annoying to say the least.

"Unfortunately you'll be forced to associate with mudbloods and blood traitors-" her lips curled back in unmasked disgust, "But there won't be any of **those** in Slytherin"

-

"I'm Lucious Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sirius's guarded eyes watched the blond carefully as he extended a hand to his cousin. Bellatrix smiled, obviously pleased about something, though what exactly, Sirius didn't care to ask. "Bellatrix Black" She answered, taking his hand firmly, then motioning to the boy at her side. "And my cousin Sirius, heir to the house of Black."

He knew he was being studied, though Sirius did no less himself, taking in Malfoy's pointed features and the pride with which he carried himself.

"It's a pleasure." Sirius responded mechanically, taking the offered hand.

"Well enough chitchat." Bellatrix announced, motioning for her bag to be handed to her. The house elf behind her surged forward, eagerly obeying the order. "Let's board before the train leaves without us." Her voice was clipped, a demand not a request. Malfoy nodded, following her in.

Sirius walked down the carpeted corridor, taking in the eager faces of the other students on the train. He made to turn and glance out the window when a rough jab knocked into shoulder.

"Oof!" Sirius whirled around, seeing one boy standing, and another, _the one that had knocked into him_, he noted with distaste, was sprawled out on the ground. The boy who was standing smiled crookedly. His hair was short and dark, looking as though it hadn't seen a brush in years, and hazel eyes peered out from behind a pair of thin-rimmed glasses.

"Sorry bout that, Remus and I didn't quite see you there. Too many bags." The boy on the ground, recently dubbed 'Remus,' rose up quietly, dusting off his robes and pulling honey colored hair out of his face before picking up the dropped luggage.

"Well you should be." Sirius stated, eyes narrowing in annoyance.

The dark haired boy twitched in annoyance, obviously trying to maintain his calm. "Well I'm James Potter." He offered, extending a hand. "Nice to meet you"

Sirius looked at the hand with distaste. "That's disgusting. Potter, is it? Well stay out of my way. I don't associate with mudbloods and blood traitors." His face was set with a look of pure arrogance, and he turned, ready to resume his walk when he heard the boy's voice.

"You…." James' eyes were wide, mouth slightly agape.

Sirius whirled around, irritated. "I **what**?" He spat.

"Bastard!" James shouted, and before Sirius even had a chance to blink, the other boy's fist connected with his jaw. In that instant, Sirius felt something within him snap. All schooling and lecture about being a proper Black and not bothering himself with wizarding disgrace flew out the window as he lunged for the brown-eyed boy.

If it was a fight he wanted, it was a fight he'd get.

James knew he'd have a black eye in the morning, but he couldn't care less. Knees connected with ribs, and fists were flying recklessly. Slowly, a crowd had begun to gather, and at some point, a blond ran in, watching the fight with wide eyes.

At the stream of violent swearing, Remus finally came out of his mortified stare at the tangle of limbs, and reached for James, trying to pull the two apart. Lucius, seeing the opening, similarly grabbed the blue-eyed boy, prying him away. Ignoring the look of pure fury on Black's face, he dragged the boy back to their compartment.

"You see that!" James shouted, vainly trying to break free of Remus' vice grip on his arms. "Your blood looks the same as mine!"

Lucius slid the door shut, abruptly cutting off the clamor of curious students peeking out of the other doors.

"Ignore him. He's a filthy bloodtraitor, and there'll be more once we get to school. Mudbloods and bloodtraitors, it's disgusting, and he doesn't know what he's talking about." Lucius turned his head to look out the window. "Soon we'll be at Hogwarts, in Slytherin, away from this filth."

But Sirius didn't hear him. His cheek was throbbing, and he touched his bleeding lip gingerly. Instead, cobalt eyes were focused on the coppery red liquid staining his fingers.

_The same._


	3. Gryffindor

Nope. I still don't own Harry Potter. But I like to borrow the characters.

And ah, I love all of my reviewers. You guys are the greatest.

Now without further ado, on to chapter 3!

-

Gryffindor

-

"Gryffindor!" The hat proclaimed, and across the Gryffindor table, whoops and cheers erupted amidst a storm of applause.

Sirius Black thought he was going to die.

_There's no way. No. Way._ The hat must be wrong. It had to be wrong. He was a Black, the **heir**. He was supposed to be in Slytherin. It was that simple.

But instead, the dark-haired boy was being ushered off the stool and over to a long table, seated at which, was none pther than that idiot boy from the train and his quiet friend. _Brilliant_ he fumed. _I'm stuck in a house with that….filth._ Taking a seat somewhat apart from the other students, cobalt eyes cast a longing look to the furthest table. Gazing right back at him, with equally shocked expressions, were Lucius and Bellatrix. While Malfoy looked taken aback, Bellatrix's expression was of outright fury.

The sudden weight of it hit him like a rock. There was no way he'd be able to prove himself now. Sirius was already dwarfed by his younger brother's shadow, and now his one chance to stand out was stolen away from him by some stupid hat. _No. _He told himself firmly._ I'm a Black. I can get over this. _Pushing back the overwhelming feelings of failure, he set his face with a look of determination, and turned back to inspect his new housemates.

Potter's friend….._Remus,_ his brain supplied, was watching him evenly. Honey colored eyes regarded him without any hint of malice, but instead, mild curiosity. Had Sirius not been so caught off guard, he would have managed an arrogant glare, but something about that look was disarming.

"Hi there!" a squeaking voice interrupted his thoughts, and Sirius whirled around to find the source of the noise. Beside him sat a small, mousey looking boy with greenish-blue eyes that peered out from under a mop of blond hair. "I'm Peter" He smiled nervously, "Peter Pettigrew." Across from the new boy, James smiled, extending his hand. "Hey Peter. I'm James Potter, and this here, is Remus Lupin." Sirius watched as the brown-eyed boy shook hands with smaller boy. "It's a pleasure."

"And what's your name?" Peter questioned, confidence obviously boosted by the warm welcome. Sirius rolled his eyes, face wrinkling up in annoyance.

"Anyway, Peter" Remus interrupted, trying to draw the attention away from the irritated brunette. "Are you ready for the feast? I've heard it's spectacular."

-

Sirius followed the group up the winding staircases, standing closer to the back of the cluster, not yet ready to accept the whole "bonding experience." As the students slowly filed into their new common room, Sirius loosed his tie and brushed past the gawking faces, making his way to the boy's dormitory, eager for time to himself.

He needed some time to sort out a game plan and figure out what he was supposed to do with himself now. Plopping down on the bed by the window, he laid back and folded his arms behind his head. Now was not the time to be making enemies, especially in his own house. He was going to be stuck with these people for the next seven years, _may as well make the most of it._

Heaving a sigh, Sirius hefted himself up and tied his hair up in a messy ponytail. Looking around, at the other beds, he noted that the bed closest to his was Lupin's, and to his right Potter, next to Potter, Pettigrew. _Great. Just great._

Sirius shook his head, standing up and heading back down to the common room. In front of the fireplace was none other than James Potter, completely engrossed in a chess game against the mousey boy from earlier with Remus next to him, quietly whispering hints.

The dark-haired boy wandered over just as James' knight took Peter's rook, and blond groaned in defeat. Hazel eyes left the game and fixed on Sirius with an expectant look, almost daring him to say something. Sirius smirked inwardly at the black eye slowly making it's presence known on the left side of James' face. At the sudden silence, Remus and Peter looked up, and seeing the two boys deadlocked, waited for the explosion.

"Nice bruise." Sirius stated simply, face neutral.

"Same to you." James responded evenly, waiting to gauge the other's reaction.

At that, Sirius couldn't help the genuine smile that broke out over his face, as he reached up and grazed his fingers over his swollen cheek.

"You think so? Yeah, it's quite the battle scar. Quiddich you know? Deadly sport." James laughed openly, any trace of anger gone in a flash. "I hear ya. Bludger damn near took my head off." Sirius grinned, and James motioned to a nearby seat, one hand going up to ruffle already messy hair.

"Here, have a seat. We met on the train right?" James smiled innocently as Sirius plopped down, scooting over.

"Yeah. I'm Sirius. Sirius Black."

-

reviews taste like candy. and i apologize for the constant re-uploading of the chapters, but unfortunately i have no one to proof-read so i just find mistakes as i go along. thank you for your patience.


	4. Resolutions

At last, the fourth chapter! Eternal love and gratitude for my reviewers (as you keep me going) and my most sincere apologies for taking so long to update this, but I just celebrated my eighteenth birthday, so things have been a bit….chaotic. In any case, I am pleased to present to you, my most illustrious readers, the fourth installment of The Nature of Stars.

-

Resolutions

-

_Sirius Evander Black,_

_Your previous letter has been the root of much distress as of late. As a result, your father and I have appealed to your Headmaster in numerous letters and upon our recent meeting, he stated that he has no intention of relocating you to your appropriate house. This being the case, the only option left to you is to attempt to forge relations with more respectable students despite this debilitating hurtle. _

_As you are still the heir to the Most Noble House of Black, you are expected to perform extempore even with these unpleasant complications. Though as a result we have gone to extensive lengths to make sure that your brother has the appropriate tutoring so that he will be able to avoid this….mess._

_The best advice I could hope to offer you would be to keep extensive notes on your housemates and take care that you refrain from associating with the wrong sort. This said, I wish to bring to your immediate concern, the recurrent mention of a James Potter, a Peter Pettigrew, and one Remus Lupin. Though I am pleased to note that you have managed to function in Gryffindor without incident for the past few months, you have pushed this 'minglin'g too far. They are not your "friends," as you so put it. The Potters are a well-known family of blood traitors and oh the rumors that surround the Lupins. It's disgraceful. From here on out, you are to avoid them at all costs, do you understand? I expect to receive another letter from you before the holidays, where we will discuss this matter further over Christmas._

_Your mother, _

_Adrienne Black_

Sirius glared, crumpling the letter into a ball and hurtling as far across the dormitory as possible.

Frustration welling up inside of him, the dark-haired youth crossed his arms over his chest and turned his attention back out the window. On the bed nearest him, James sat upright, absently throwing his charms book to the side, and turned hazel eyes on him.

"Letter from your mum?" he asked, tipping his head to one side and adjusting his glasses.

Sirius snorted in reply, shifting against the wall angrily. Back on the bed, Remus also lowered his book, signaling the end of their study session. "Is everything alright Sirius?" he asked gently, voice soft, and Sirius found that with that comment, most of his frustration vanished. It was hardly surprising. Remus usually had that affect on him, though the dark haired boy was still at a loss as to why the other boy calmed him so effectively.

_Though,_ he smiled to himself, _it's not like Peter and James are complaining._

"Yeah," he sighed, swinging his legs off the edge of the window seat and standing lazily. Raking slender fingers through his hair, a growl erupted from his throat and the dark haired boy swiftly turned and violently kicked his bedpost. Peter squeaked at the sudden display of anger, watching the boy's face carefully for any sign of further outbursts. Surprisingly enough, instead of continuing his tirade, Sirius turned and dramatically flopped across James' lap.

James smiled in return, rolling his eyes at his friend's behavior. "Honestly Sirius, you really should do something with your hair. Tie it back or something. I can barely tell you have a face under there." Sirius blew the hair out of his mouth and stuck his tongue out. "What do you need to see my face for?" At this Remus tipped his head, "Oh yes, that will go over well. Hello there miss. Oh? Who's this furry blob beside me? That's my friend Sirius. No, he's not hiding a horrendously disfigured face. He's really quite handsome underneath all of the hair, but a lawn mower should do the trick, I mean, if you really need to see his face."

"Sod off" Sirius laughed, throwing a nearby pillow at the other boy, who caught it expertly and placed it back on the bed beside him.

"So it was from your mom." Peter interrupted absently. The trio looked over to find the boy sitting on the floor a few feet away, Sirius's crumpled letter in his hands. The mousey boy kept his eyes on the page, not even acknowledging the other boys. "And she _really _doesn't like us, does she?" He looked up with the question, gaze searching the faces of his friends. Sirius was sure his outrage would have flared up again if he hadn't been so comfortable.

"Yeah. But what can you expect from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?" he spat, with a spectacular flourish of his arms.

"I take it you're spending Christmas with them then?" Remus inquired, honey colored eyes softened by both curiosity and concern. The other boy heaved a sigh, "yeah." At this, James ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it in aggravation. "Well, at the very least, I'm sure it won't be _unbearable_."

"Proof that you really don't know my family." Sirius rolled his eyes. "It'll probably be just a whole mess of talking to's from every member of my extended family on how I'm the only Black not to be in Slytherin, and how I should have absolutely nothing to do with any of you. No doubt I'd be forbidden to ever speak to you again."

James shook his head. "Well, we're all going home for the holidays, so at least you won't be here all alone, and I know my mum, for one, thinks the lot of you are brilliant. In fact, she invited you all over to visit once school's out, she really wants to meet you."

"Wicked!" Peter cheered, jumping up excitedly. "I mean- well, if my mum lets me go. She's pretty protective of me…." He trailed off, voice quieting as the thought carried on. "Yes, mine too." Remus agreed. "It would probably be best if I not go, you know, complications and parents and all."

At this Sirius glanced up at James' face, catching his eyes for a moment before the other boy spoke. "Well it was just a suggestion. Who knows, maybe you guys'll be able to come after all."

Remus cleared his throat abruptly, sliding off the edge of the bed and adjusting his robes. "In any case, I'm sure that dinner is already prepared downstairs, and I, for one, am starved. I'll meet you in the dining hall?" Peter brightened considerably at this announcement. "Hold up a second Remus!" he yelped, hurrying to get off the floor. "I'm coming too!"

Sirius and James watched the two retreating figures, silent for a moment before turning to face one another. "You know…." James began, eyes alight with mischief. "I have the distinct impression that Remus is hiding something" Sirius finished, mouth contorting into a devious smirk.

"Exactly" James stated, turning back towards the door. Sirius stood, absently brushing his hair back from his face, eyes fixed on the opening. "And I'm sure it'll take some time, but eventually I'll figure out exactly what it is."

-

reviews are tasty and result in love and adoration.


	5. Something New

Once more, I don't own the characters, but I like to pretend I do. And my reviewers are amazing.

-

Something New

-

Needless to say, Sirius did **not** visit James over the summer. In fact, neither did Remus or Peter; as both has written to James, informing them that they "couldn't make it." But this didn't stop the three of them from owling each other at least twice a week.

Remus had finished seven muggle classics, Peter visited his Aunt who happened to make the best pies known to man, and James was so intent on making the quiddich team next year that he had practiced flying until he nearly passed out from exhaustion.

None of this, however, had reached Sirius, who was, by his standards, having the worst summer of his life.

The dark-haired boy crossed his arms, growling in frustration as he shifted in the leather chair. He sat sideways, legs dangling over one arm, hair spilling over the other.

It was completely unfair.

The house had been warded against any and all unknown owls and his own, Talon, had been taken and locked up who-knows-where. Sirius wasn't sure whether or not his friends had even written him letters, a matter he was currently pouting over.

Hiding in the study seemed the perfect solution, not only is it the last place anyone would expect to find him, but it was always woefully neglected. In his opinion, the best place to brood. Dark wood furniture dotted the room, and full-length bookshelves lined the walls. Old and antique books covered the desk and the shelves, with only a single lamp in the corner.

The book he was supposed to be reading lay ignored on the floor, the boy's attention currently focused on the window. Below was their greenhouse, though the word really didn't seem appropriate. A walkway made of glass lead from the back of the house to an expansive cobblestone courtyard.

Immense windows were lined with candles, and the stone walls were overrun with ivy and wisteria. A single willow tree covered the entrance with its long green stands dotted with jasmine. Inside, seated on rustic benches, surrounded by every plant and herb you could ever need and the soft glow of candles, were his brother and his private tutor.

_Regulus_, Sirius snorted.

His younger brother would be starting at Hogwarts this year, a detail Sirius was trying desperately to avoid.

Anticipation and anxiety had waged a constant battle the past few days, and it was making Sirius exhausted. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, the blue-eyed boy sat up angrily, running his hands through his hair. He heaved a breath, growing restless. He'd been under house arrest since the summer started and Sirius was sure he was going insane. His mother had even ordered Isabella to go and pick up their school supplies without him.

Now he was back to _that_ topic. Sirius was frustrated. He couldn't stand this sort of limbo. Last year, he'd had his school bags packed weeks in advance, now he hadn't even bothered to start. All in all, Sirius wasn't sure whether he should be looking forward to this year at Hogwarts with anticipation or dread.

Attempting to ignore his brother, he strode across the room and yanked the curtains shut violently. Blue-eyes looked at the calendar to his side, and he sighed softly. August 31st.

_Tomorrow._

-

If the activity on the platform was any indication, then Regulus was going to get along just fine. Sirius stood off to the side, watching as Bellatrix and Lucius rushed over to greet his younger brother. Handshakes ensued and the blond laughed, putting an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. Bellatrix looked over at him blankly, their eyes met briefly and when she walked away with the other boys, Sirius felt the pang of a feeling he couldn't quite name.

He shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. He'd been standing there for what seemed like an eternity and still, there was no sign of them. No James. No Remus. No Peter. Interrupting his search, the train's whistle screeched, reminding the boy that it was nearly nine, and the driver was eager to leave.

He sighed, hefting his bag up and climbing onto the train, pushing past the other students who were desperately seeking a seat.

Students crammed themselves into rooms, and the compartments were filling up fast. Seeing no other open seats, Sirius headed towards the back of the train, and opened the door. Seated inside was a boy in Slytherin robes, looking altogether irritated and miserable. He sat hunched over a book; long, dark hair covered his eyes, and he seemed utterly absorbed in his scribbling.

"Mind if I sit in here?" Sirius asked, walking in and sliding the door shut behind him before hearing an answer.

The other boy looked up, clearly startled, before his expression was replaced with a mask of neutrality. "No. Go right ahead." The boy replied, and Sirius couldn't help but notice the marked sarcasm. They sat across from each other in silence, analyzing, sizing one another up. Grey eyes met blue, and as the train started, neither flinched, almost daring the other to move.

All of the sudden, the two were startled by their door being opened, both whirling to see who had dared to intrude. "Would you like something from the trolley?" An elderly witch with a cart full of assorted candies stood outside their compartment, waiting for a response.

The other boy seemed to struggle with the question for a few seconds before Sirius interrupted. "Two pumpkin pasties and two chocolate frogs please."

The woman smiled after the money was exchanged, and Sirius returned the smile briefly before sliding the door shut again. He sat back down and handed one of each to the boy across from him. Grey eyes regarded him carefully, as if attempting to find an ulterior motive. "I don't need your charity."

"It isn't charity."

A few seconds ticked by in silence before his body visibly relaxed and the other boy took the offered snacks.

At this, Sirius leaned back in his seat, unwrapping a chocolate frog. "So what's your name?" He asked simply, preferring the point-blank approach. The other boy shook dark hair out of his face, and looked at him evenly. "Severus Snape. Second year." Sirius was happy to note that he didn't offer to shake hands. It was a ridiculous gesture in his opinion.

"I'm Sirius Black, also second year."

Severus blinked in surprise. "Black?" _Oh great._ "Yeah" He answered with a sigh, just barely containing an eye-roll. The grey-eyed boy fell silent again, watching him.

Then out of nowhere, he said simply, "You look different than I thought you would."

Sirius burst out laughing. It was a relief, in a way that he couldn't express. Being taken at face value was a new concept for Sirius, the Black family name usually preceded him. The other boy's face seemed to have softened.

"Yes, your family has quite the reputation, though I only learned of you halfway through first year." Sirius considered this for a moment. _Then he must be either a halfblood, or a muggleborn. _"I've never noticed you in the common room, though I think I've seen you in a few classes. You keep yourself busy then?"

Sirius looked to have sobered a bit at that remark. "No." He answered, pulling his house scarf from the bag beside him. "I'm not in Slytherin."

Grey eyes widened in surprise, looking at the scarf's colors. _Red and gold…_

"You're in Gryffindor."

The dark-haired boy was silent, fiddling with his witches and wizards card, eyes in his lap. The other boy looked at him, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Well….that sucks."

"Tell me about it." Sirius laughed, shaking his head and shoving the chocolate frog into his mouth. "The house itself isn't bad, but my parents, you can imagine, are furious." Severus nodded, unwrapping his own chocolate. "I know what you mean."

-

It seemed all too suddenly, that the Hogwarts Express was pulling into the station. Sirius had no idea so much time had passed, it felt like he had only just boarded. Gathering his bags, he said his goodbyes to Severus and the two of them parted ways, Snape with his nose in a book, and Sirius running off to find James.

The three boys stood near the train, trying to see over, or in Peter's case, _under_ the crowd of students. "Remus, do you see him yet?" James asked anxiously, standing on his tip-toes, scanning the faces of their classmates. The brown-haired boy shook his head. "No, not – ah! There he is."

Heading towards them at a speed that would make flying look slow, was Sirius Black, dark hair bobbing around his face, bag clunking behind him. The smile on Sirius' face was contagious, spreading from James, to Peter, to Remus, as the dark-haired boy bounded over excitedly, and, arms open wide, leapt on James, nearly knocking him to the ground.

"Jamsie! Oh I've missed you!" He laughed, and other boy beamed, throwing his arm around Sirius' shoulders. "Well _someone_ didn't write us all summer!" James pointed out, forehead resting against the other's.

Sirius sighed heavily, "It's a _long_ story," he began, then looked at Remus and Peter with a soft smile. "Lemme tell you about it."

-

Reviews are wonderous. You want to be wonderous don't you? Yes. That's what I thought.

**Jyouousama**- yes, I am, in fact a woman. : D I'm glad you're enjoying it. You keep reviewing, and I'll work on making the chapters longer for you, how's that sound? And no, Evander was just something I made up. Thank you muchly for the love and chocolate.

**Neela**- Indeed, only a matter of time. Thank you for the review!

**KrisXD**- muahahahaha review smoothie! I apologize for taking so long to update, I feel like a super weenie. But at least this chapter is longer than the others, so I hope that'll make up for it.

**Icy Sapphire15**- aww, thank you! I'm glad you like the chapter, and trust me, the evilness that is Mrs. Black, is –just- beginning. But then again, so is the romance. :D

**Cofcgirl**- thank you, I appreciate it.

**The Sea Fairy**- I'm glad you like it; hope the update is up to par.

**lambert the sheepish lion**- meep. Please don't hurt me.

**Dempi**- I'm honored, thank you!

slayer faith2- here you are! Hope you like it.

**Raine**- will do. I hope you're enjoying it thus far, I threw Snape in just for you.

**Strawberrysmiles**- I'm glad, thank you.

**elsie777**- thank you! I was worried people would riot that I had James and Sirius fight when they first met. Thank you for the review.


End file.
